When They Entered My Life
by toystoryadventures
Summary: The only source of happiness I can get is from watching My Little Pony. What can be the closest thing to being the happiest I can be? Having the ponies there for me in real life. Oh, wait, they are fictional. Or are they? Rated T for slight language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there, everypony! I am back, but new to this section on Fanfiction! Just recently (like 3 months recently), I started getting hooked onto My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I've also been reading some fanfictions. Some good (My Little Dashie), some bad (…you know, THAT certain fic that shall never be named). I've read a ton. And studying off of these, I've finally decided to start writing fanfictions based on MLP: FiM. This particular story is centered on the ponies making it into our world, and, well, my world. Hope you enjoy!

When They Entered My Life

Chapter 1

My arms crossed, sighing deeply. After buckling my seatbelt, my mother started to back out of the parking lot. What another failed family vacation this was. For the past couple of months, I've been drawing farther and farther away from my parents and other social beings. Everytime our family goes to do something bonding, I end up getting into a small banter with my mother in front of everyone there. She claims I am the one bullying her, when she's the one making the smart remark, starting the feud. I've been attempting to drive myself through these conflicts for a couple of months, using a lot of resources to make my life tolerable another day.

One of them being My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. A couple of months ago, probably late July, early August, most of my friends off of the Internet were obsessing at this show. First glance, I saw it as another one of those shows that only strange people may find interesting. Curiosity overcame me, as I hesitantly searched the words "My Little Pony" into Youtube's searchbar. First episode that popped up was the show's pilot, which surprisingly had over 300,000 views. Damn. That many for ponies? I took in a deep breath, and clicked on the link. The little black box in the corner saying 'TV Y' didn't help at all. 10 minutes in, I never realized it. I was watching this, and I was enjoying this? The episode was a cliffhanger, so I had no other choice but click the next episode. At the end of THAT episode, I finally went up to admit that this show was giving me a very great feeling of joy that I haven't experienced for a very long time. Looking over at more results, I see that every existing episode is on there. So, I stayed up till three in the morning that night, watching nothing but ponies. I completed the first season the next evening, then to find out that not only will there be a Season 2, but a possible Season 3. That's when I went onto Facebook, full of pride, and put 'I'm a brony now! LOL' as a status. Which was completely true.

This show has also opened me up to a whole new group of people. Everybody was great. And it really helped me become a better person. Well, it didn't help my relationship with mom at the moment. I'm actually pretty sure she's disappointed in me watching this. My dad perfectly doesn't mind MLP; he even watches it with me sometimes. But mom is a whole other story. When she finds it on our main TV, she's disgusted and claims the remote from my hand. If I find the last available Fluttershy in a store, and beg her to buy it for me, she sends me to put it back before any bullying begins. When I went back to school, word slipped out of me being a brony. Though, luckily, students thought nothing of it at the least, and often joked with me on it. I've even transformed some of my friends into IRL bronies. I have a Pinkie Pie doll on top of my computer monitor, I have a drawing of Rainbow Dash in my school locker, I know Winter Wrap Up word by word; no doubt, I'm not just a brony, I'm a super brony. All that goes through my mind everyday is pony. And I just sometimes wish of the mane six arriving into this world, or more, my world. Just to liven my life up some more, since I terribly believe I do.

…

The purple unicorn looked down at her spellbook. Twilight has asked all of her friends, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity, to come over to the library for some pertinent spell testing. After searching over one of her many books of spells the previous night, she found some kind of teleportation. With the right ingredients, she could transfer herself and most near by objects to another location. Knowing the right ponies for the job, she properly asked for her friends to help, who happily accepted.

"Okay, everypony, I assume you brought the required ingredients to my spell?" Twilight inquired. A group full of nods followed the sentence. Twilight smiled in pleasure. "Great! Now, I gathered you girls here to help me test this new spell I found. Wanna know what it is?"

The pinkest earth pony shrieked, "Oh, I know! I know!" She started to jump in anticipation. "You found a way to turn water in candy! Or, you can turn Spike into a pony!" She grinned mischievously at the purple baby dragon, which flinched at the pony's suggestion.

"Actually, I found a way to travel through space and time…" She stopped, sensing an eruption of 'Oohs' and 'Ahhs' and gasps from everyone. She was correct. "Now I have I have no clue at how old this book. I'm taking a guess at over two hundred years old, and nopony has preformed any of these spells since then. Hopefully, nothing goes terribly wrong." Rarity huffed.

"Nothing better not go wrong! I don't know what it'd do if anything physically would happen to me, like some kind of facial deconstruction or just something!" She threw her hooves in the air to add more dramatic effect.

Applejack rolled her eyes and laughed. "Nothing will happen to your face, sugarcube. Twilight's got it all under control."

Twilight blushed a bit. "Well, I wouldn't say _that_."

"Are ya kiddin'?" Rainbow Dash blurted out, hovering over all of her friends. "Twilight _always _knows what to do! Even if something happens, she always has someway to fix it!"

Twilight finally had enough compliments for one day. "Alright. Now, to successfully perform this, we must stand in a large circle, which we already basically have. Next, we need something to generate enough power." Thunder rolled in the distance, as clouds stampeded through the visible sky seen in the library's window. "And I think we found it. C'mon ,let's take this outside, shall we?"

Fluttershy squeaked. "Um, guys? Are you sure we want to go outside during a lightning storm? I mean, isn't it too dangerous?"

"C'mon Fluttershy, it's time to try some new things, right?" Rainbow anticipated, wrapping her hoof around her neck, with a rather evil look in her eyes. She did as her name entailed, and dashed out of the library, ready to go. Pinkie Pie gave her average beaming smile, and hopped out of the room. Next was Rarity, who just slowly strutted out, at her own pace at exiting. Finally, out was Applejack. Twilight was almost out of the door, but noticed Fluttershy was still standing in her spot with wobbly legs.

"Are you coming?" She asked. Fluttershy shook her head faster than the speed of sound. "Please can you do this? I promise you will really like it."

She sighed. "Okay…I will." She was walking slower than ever out the door, but Twilight anticipated that. With one shove, they both were out the door.

Outside the library, the rain was pounding, but in small drops. Rarity sighed. "Finally you two have returned! My mane is getting absolutely drenched!"

The six ponies stood in a circle right in the middle of the field. Twilight had placed a small circular tool in the middle, with six spokes pointing to each pony, looking similar to a wheel on an ancient ship on the seas. Out the top of it, there was a long stick pointing vertically towards the gray sky. At the end, was a small sphere. The ponies gripped their neighbor's hooves. Closing her eyes tightly, Twilight's horn glowed its violet glow. A small stream of it reached one side of the sphere. At the same time, a shock of lightning found its way into the small circular analog. The powerful surge traveled through the tool, reaching the spokes.

…

The highway sign said "Ohio- 28 miles away". Great. What I really wanted was to go back to my 'humble' home back in Ohio. I'd rather stay back in Florida with my grandmother. Her trailer park community was a lot more pleasant than our crappy neighborhood back home. I went back to my laptop, which had all current 30 episodes of MLP: FiM downloaded onto it. I've been though the entire collection twice this entire vacation, but I didn't care. I could watch the same episode twenty times and never get sick of it. That's what I liked about this show.

Suddenly, lightning cracked a couple miles away from the highway. I looked up, out my window, searching for the source. Sigh, I heard this is usual for Virginia weather. That made me remember we were only in Virginia. That means another eight hours in the car. I saw another crack of lightning, but that was a lot different. That strike looked like it seriously hit the ground. Smaller streaks found its way into the clouds, like many veins finding its way out of a major one.

"Well, I guess we have to pull over and wait for the storm to pass over. This also gives us a good opportunity to use the bathroom, and get some food and stuff, right?" Mom asked. I think it was more directed towards me, and not dad. I shrugged. I mean, why not? I haven't peed or eaten in 4 hours, and I can't go that long without food. Mom took the closest exit.

We finally reached a gas station, not too close to most of the bigger name restaurants and gas stations. In fact, this was in about the same field as the lightning strike. Mom sent me to the bathroom in the back of the building, while she and Dad went to the food section to get us snacks. I'm pretty sure Dad had to go to the bathroom too, but the men's room was in the actual building, when the women's was on the OUTSIDE.

Walking on my feet to the back felt like a very painful walk. When not using them for hours, they felt new. I was about to turn the knob to open the door, when six colorful blurs caught the corner in my eye. I turned around. It were the ponies!

I mentally slapped myself. 'No, they're not real, Nicole!' I whispered to myself. I blinked several times; attempting to get whatever it was in my eye out of there. I opened my eyes again. They were still there. All of them were staring blankly and shyly at me, well except for Pinkie Pie, of course, who's smile seemed permanent.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and who are you?" She bounced, eyes closed in excitement. They are real. I cannot be imagining this, it seems too real.

Slowly giving into my mental insanity, I answered. "I'm Nicole. What are you doing here?" It seemed rather rude to say, but, let's all admit, what _would _you say to the ponies?

"I have no idea," Twilight responded. If my sanity hasn't been lost now, I bet it has now. "I tried to perform a transporting spell, but apparently it transported me and my friends to this place. Hopefully you can help?"

Why would I turn that down? I mean, those are my role models; even they were cartoon ponies, they taught me weekly lessons, and have character traits I could relate to. Now, I can be helping them out in this conflict. "I, guess, I could. Say, I know you need some place to stay. So, wanna go to Ohio with me?" I could never describe how much happiness came out into that sentence.

Twilight had no idea what Ohio was, then again, she didn't know where she currently was at all, but I guess she took in the offer with no other options. "Sure. I guess we could stay until we can get back to Equestria."

I then remembered, I _can't _take them in; Mom and Dad wouldn't ever let me raise six cartoon mares in their home! But I couldn't just leave them here. I thought, but the idea struck me like that lightning strike. "C'mon, girls, follow me to the car." They followed me, which really showed me that they trusted me. When we reached the car, I opened up the back truck hatch. It was pretty big, since we own a Trailblazer. Throwing all the suitcases and coolers into the backseat with me, I laid down some remaining pillows and blankets for the ponies to rest on. Holding out my arm, it signaled them to hop into the back. Seeing them in front of my eyes, interacting with not only the things around me, but actually me, made me feel some kind of feeling I've never felt before. They got comfy, well, Dash did; occupying as much room as possible in her wild sleeping position.

"Girls, just don't make any noises, alright?" I warned. "I'll feed you most of my food to keep you full. See you." I shut the hatch, and sighed. Hopefully, they were just figments of my imagination, and in a few hours, they will be gone. But a part of me hopes that they aren't.

A/N: Hope the ponies weren't too OOC. But, hey, this was the first time ever writing them. So, I might not get that right first couple chapters totally in character. See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Automatically updated within 4 days just for you! All right, I hope I can get the ponies more in character in this one. Hope you enjoy~

When They Entered My Life

Chapter 2

The car has been blazing down the West Virginia highway, me anxious since there are six cartoon ponies in the back. Mom and Dad were questionable about all the suitcases in the back seat at first, but ignored it, as they always do. I had some bags of chips and candy and stuff up front with me, which I occasionally sneaked behind me to give the ponies something to snack on. But for the most part, they were totally silent. I'm guessing they all fell asleep eventually, which would've been a truly adorable scene to see. Just to be safe, I stopped watching MLP on my laptop, since I couldn't bear to stand the consequences of what would happen if the mares found out they were a cartoon, worshiped by grown men and teenagers.

After a grueling four hours, we finally made it out of the, surprisingly large, state of West Virginia, and made it to Ohio. By now, it was about six or seven at night. Which I found myself dozing off every now and then, then to be alerted to stay awake. I made sure to guard the ponies' lives with mine. Ever since the first encounter, I've still been giddy with excitement. When meeting them, I already almost failed keeping in my both horrified and fangirl screams, and almost passed out right there on the cold ground outside of the gas station bathroom.

After stopping at a McDonalds real fast, I fed the ponies a couple of fries if they began to stir. But my parents were probably too occupied with the radio or the road or something to not hear the sleepy moans coming from them. When we entered Canton, I was pretty sure we had about twenty minutes left in the car. Thank God, I needed it too. Every stop we took, I decided to stay in the car, and actually talk to the ponies. They have the exact same personalities as on the show. They were pretty open with what happened when they got here, all except Fluttershy, who stayed quiet and cowering, staring up at me with her large eyes. I think by that point, I felt my heart melt.

Finally, we're home in our ugly tan urban home. Our neighborhood was already a mess, with convenient store pop cartons, and candy wrappers. Surprisingly, we have the neatest and cleanest house in our area. Even if we have two dogs.

To avoid an exposure, I helped carry the suitcases into the house, which I never help my parents carry even groceries in! Walking in the door, my youngest dog, Sissy, was hopping crazily onto my leg, happy to see me. My other dog, Sasha, was 'galloping', as I say, back and forth in excitement. The sitter must of left early. Speaking of work, I felt sorry that my mom had to work for this one old lady that night, even if she just came back from vacation. I think she's like some kind of home nurse or something. I don't know, she's never exactly told me. Dad had to work in the morning too. He works on trailer trucks that they carry crap like metals or something. Immediately after Mom left, giving a kiss on my forehead, he went upstairs.

Now it was the perfect time to let the ponies out. I opened up the back hatch of the car, and exposed little sunlight to the sleeping ponies. As I predicted, they were fast asleep. Little stirring. I tried to not let out a single squeak, which seemed physically impossible. They rubbed their eyes with their hooves, slowly opening their eyes adjusting to some new exposed light.

I had nothing really to say. "Time to wake up, ponies. We're here!" I whispered. A few yawns escaped their mouths, ands they quietly stepped outside onto the gravel of our driveway. They looked up at our house. A bit frightened, they stepped back a bit taking in everything. The house looked a lot different than their cottages on the show. So, I would understand their reactions.

"It's so…big." Applejack uttered. She scanned her pupils from the top roof of the house to the bottom garden.

Rarity scoffed. "Big? I'd say that this is GINORMOUS! That's a lot for a family of three!"

I looked down, in thought. "This is not technically a house for three." They looked at me in curiosity. "I have an older sister, her name's Ashley. She used to live here too. But that was two years ago. Now, she's in college. And the house is a lot…quieter." I don't think they were expecting something as subtle as that, more like a death.

"But, why just stand here? I'll show you around." I brightened up the mood. Pinkie busted into a fit of giggles and hopped after me. Rarity was next, expecting some 'five star hotel service in this establishment', she said.

Rainbow Dash glared up at the entrance, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know. How could we trust her?" She glared at me with furious rage in her eyes. She looked serious, and I was a tiny bit frightened.

Applejack gave her an angry glare. "C'mon, Element of Loyalty. I reckon she can't be no harm if she's takin' us'all in for a while." Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Fine. Just as long as I can get some sleep. I was incredibly crammed in the backseat!" She complained, flying in, with Applejack following. Fluttershy was hiding behind the bush with worry filled eyes. I gave her back a stare with trusting eyes, signaling to her that I do her no harm, but all I want to do is take perfect care of her. She squeaked, and slowly walked up to the door. She looked back up at me, with me shooting her a smile. She smiled back in agreement, and strolled back in.

Twilight was the last one to enter, but still had some questions to ask. "So, why are you taking us in like this?"

"Because I'm a pretty nice person, y'know?" I responded, yet still not knowing how to answer. "I saw you girls had no to place to be, and decided to go through all this trouble to take you in."

The unicorn looked at her spell book one quick second and looked back at me. "All the books in my library are the originals, and some of the spells are outdated. Maybe the reverse spell for this can be located in an updated version. Perhaps you have some libraries here?"

"Oh, yeah. We have books at the public library." I never really go to that place. I never totally like to read, unless it's fanfiction or something. From all that I could remember when Ashley used to take me, which was a long time ago from my younger years, it was pretty rundown. They books were always in the wrong places, and the bathroom doors were always locked, for some weird reason. "They update their books pretty often. Plus, I'll check out my school's library and see if they have any magic spell books."

The purple mare looked up at me envied eyes. "So, you'll help me?"

My eyebrows went up. Am I being asked to help Twilight Sparkle with her troubling adventure? There are my dreams right there coming true by the minute. "Of course! I mean, well that's what friends do."

"Great. Thank you." She thanked me, and galloped into my home. If I hadn't gone mentally insane by now, I was right now. And, I did not care!

…

When I finally caught up to Twilight (after being stuck in fangirl shock for a couple minutes outside), the girls have roamed though the living room, examining every last detail. Rarity was spread about our 2-piece couch, which is pretty much a piece of junk from what the dogs have done to it. I didn't mention that to her, than she'd give me a 'bad review for cleanliness'. Fluttershy had been interested in our table lamp, which was turning it on and off, wondering how they light did appear again. There goes our electric bill, thanks to a yellow curious Pegasus. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were both staring up at the off TV. I couldn't wait to show them it when it was on. But Applejack was missing.

No, she wasn't. I immediately spotted her blonde ponytail dash around our kitchen, examining our food supply, which was not too many, since we basically took it all on vacation. In the cupboard, she saw the cereal box labeled 'Applejacks'.

"Whoo-wee! They have a cereal named after me here! How bout that?" She exclaimed. I ran towards her. She was positively thrilled, so I had to remember to serve her that in the morning. Speaking of which, at the moment, another thing went through my mind: What _should _I find them? I mean, I have some apples in the fridge for Applejack, Hostess cakes for Pinkie Pie, and I guess they all pretty much eat potato chips now. They never complained when I fed it to them in the car.

"Alright, everypony, I guess you are all getting used to the American lifestyle, I see?" I nodded my head in pleasure, seeing all their attention and cheering towards me. This was the first time in a while I've really had this much attention to myself. "Now, I still have some people to introduce you to." I opened the back door to the house, and whistled, which pretty much sucked since I do not whistle at all. But at least it got the dogs running in the house. They raced towards the ponies, who flinched in response. They stopped. Sissy didn't even give her signature 'Barking At the Strangers' yelp. She just stood there, mesmerized by the cartoon ponies sitting in my living room.

It's a good thing too, because once Sissy starts barking, so does Sash. And her barks echo a lot more than Sissy's. Not only would it wake up Dad, but also it would wake up the neighbors. She turned her head at an interested Fluttershy, which was examining the puppy ever so closely. She quickly grabbed the small dog in a hug.

"Aww, you're just so cute, aren't you?" She cooed. What a bittersweet moment ruined by Sissy growling back at the pegasi, which dropped the min pin in surprise.

I saw the hurt and rejection in her eyes. "Sorry, Fluttershy. Sissy always 'gurgles' at strangers." The rest of the ponies looked like they were done playing with the dogs after the small attack. As if on cue, my cat, 'Baby Titten' (Don't ask where the name came from. It was just Mom's play on words with 'Kitten'.), came out from the basement door, hearing the entire racket.

"And this is Titten. Would you believe she's only four years old?" I picked her up, which this was the first time seeing her since we left for vacation. I tried to kiss her forehead, but she used her front paws to push my head away from hers. What a clever cat, I thought.

Twilight slightly giggled. "It looks like she doesn't want a kiss from you right now."

I rolled my eyes at the comment. "Well, that wasn't my only cat." That made me sigh, and reminisce on what I just said. "You want me to show you him?" They nodded. I stood up, and walked slowly to the backdoor. The ponies didn't know really what was going on. Is he an outside cat or something? Twilight thought.

We took many large steps to the back of our backyard (after warning them to watch where they stepped). We finally made it. There stood a tree, and a stone at the base written 'Beast George Bones. 1996-2011'. The ponies were confused.

"So is your cat like… a tree?" Rainbow Dash asked. She looked back at the homemade tombstone.

Pinkie Pie smirked. "Didn't you say Fluttershy was a tree too?" She threw a giggle fit, a few snorts escaping. When she saw my look of hurt, she stopped.

"That's my cat Beast. I sometimes referred to him as my brother." I started. I felt the tears coming on, but tried to stay strong, not wanting to cry in front of the ponies. "He was born before I was, but was definitely around when Ashley was. Him and Ashley were tighter, than any relationship I had ever seen. Of course, she had to grow up, along with him, and eventually, she went to off to college. She didn't visit very so often, so Beast saw less of her. He was fine, from what I saw. But a few months ago, he became incredibly skinny. I never saw him around in plain sight, and he would just hide. His food can would never even be 1/3 eaten. We became concerned." I sniffed, not caring if they saw me cry by now. "One day in May, we took him to the vet, to see if there was something they could cure. Turns out…it was stomach cancer. There was a tumor in his stomach as big as a lemon. We had no other choice but to put him to sleep."

I saw the look of sadness and sympathy in each of the ponies' eyes. "I watched the entire thing. At first, they just put a sanative in him, which had him go to sleep so he wouldn't feel any pain. That was the last time I saw Beast awake. It broke my heart to see his eyes close, but he was staring at me the whole time. They then put the killer in him, and he never awoke. We buried him here, but waited to bury him when my sister had the chance to visit…and pay her respects." If they tears weren't streaming before, they streaming now. Everybody, not just including me.

I then felt a grip on my torso. It was Twilight. She hid her face in my jacket, and I can feel the tears seep through. Then, Pinkie Pie came over to hug me, then Fluttershy, then Rarity, then Applejack, and finally, feeling the most moved, Rainbow Dash. This made me feel a lot better. If only I got a pony hug for every situation I've been in.

…

After introducing every piece of technology in my room to the ponies (to their amazement), it was ten o'clock and I had school in the morning. So, I had to put together their sleeping setup in a couple of minutes. I had to have them sleep in my room, or else _somebody_ would find them. So I found a couple of blankets and pillows from my closet and set them down on the floor for them to sleep on. Before I could turn around all six ponies were laying down on my bed, already asleep. I was about to scold at them, and send them to their actual bed on the floor. But I looked at them. They looked so…peaceful. I couldn't make myself to wake them. So, I carefully slipped into the bed, getting under the covers, and closed my eyes. After a long break from school, I had to go back to that prison tomorrow. But I had Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle curled up beside me, so I had no further worries.

A/N: Sorry for a particularly long chapter. I just had a specific number of events to get out during this, and never expected this to be this large. Hope you enjoyed this, and see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm typing this Author's note on Thursday, November 3rd, one night after I uploaded Chapter 2. I'm doing this for two reasons. 1: I love all you reviewers and watchers! 2: I'm all into writing this! So let's continue, shall we?

When They Entered My Life

Chapter 3

Crap. I was pretty sure I didn't plug in my alarm clock this time. But there was something waking me up.

The ponies were standing over me, screaming various things like "Get up!" "Time to go school!" "Wakey, wakey!" "Wake up, Nicole!". As annoying as it was, I couldn't exactly find a better way to wake up. I opened my eyes, and saw a flurry of purple, pink, yellow, white, orange, and a rainbow. Yep, yesterday wasn't a dream.

"Good morning, my ponies," I greeted, stretching my arms in a diagonal position to loosen the sleep from my muscles. I wouldn't be surprised if a couple of them woke up hours before the others. "So, what time is it?"

Twilight looked over to the wall clock. "Seven AM." Wow, this was quite early. My school doesn't start until eight. Mom also has gone to her morning job by now too. I barely see her, really.

"Well, I should get your breakfast now, I guess." The ponies smiled and nodded enthusiastically. I stepped downstairs. Now, what to feed them? God, what would they eat on? I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad would notice the several dirty plates in the sink. Then, I remembered: The old dog and cat food bowls in the basement. I had six, since we once 'petsit' for my neighbor's cats. I washed them thoroughly, making sure not one sense of cat food was noticeable.

I remembered the whole cereal thing, so I wouldn't think they would care what they ate. Applejack got her Applejacks; Pinkie Pie got Cookie Crisp, Rarity got this Special K stuff my mom eats, Rainbow Dash got Fruit Loops (I saw it in the colors), Fluttershy got Cinnamon Toast Crunch (Since she loves things "sweet" ;)), and Twilight said she wanted something I ate, since she never really ate cereal. I had a microwavable pancake and sausage patty, my average breakfast meal.

I poured all the cereal into the bowls, and dispensed the milk into each bowl. I went to the liberty and hard work to grab a Sharpie and some scotch tape, and write out all their names and place them on the bowls. It gives it that feel like they're my pets for now, which is perfectly true.

Bringing up the tray of cereal bowls, I slowly opened the door to my room to find the ponies correctly operating and watching my TV. Luckily, MLP wasn't on, but Spongebob was. Which I don't exactly like, but I would understand if they do.

"My Little Ponies? It's breakfast time!" I said with delight, placing all the bowls in a row, on the floor. They galloped over to their meal, staring down at their meal for a second. These didn't look like oats and hay. Pinkie Pie ever so slightly dipped her tongue into the bowls, retrieving it back into her mouth to taste it.

Her eyes went wide with surprise. "This tastes like cookies!" She brought her entire mouth into the bowl, and lapped it up like a dog. I sensed she'd like this cereal. With her positive review, it encouraged the others to try theirs. And, it seems they enjoyed it too!

Within minutes, all of our breakfast was devoured. By now, it was seven thirty. "It seems I need to find what to wear. And I think I know who to ask." I shot a wink towards Rarity who gleefully strutted towards my closet. When I turned the knob, her expression fell.

"What's with your wardrobe? It's all…" She couldn't find the word to describe. Everything I really ever wear is T-Shirts and blue jeans. I have no real style. "I just simply cannot work with any of these! Do any of them match perfectly?"

I shrugged. "Pretty good, I guess. Do you think this red Mario Strikers shirt would go with this pair of crop pants, or the Beavis and Butthead shirt?" Of course, she had never heard of these characters, so she nothing to say.

"Well, I guess the red goes better with the blue of the pants then the dull gray of the other. But it is rather cold out, and it is more exposing of the arms."

Rainbow Dash pushed her out of the way. "Why not choose that one in the back that says 'Brony'?" Oh, crap. I forgot about my MLP shirt. "I like the color. Plus, is that a picture of me on the front?"

"Yeah. That does look a lot like Rainbow Dash to me." Twilight joined in the conversation.

I felt nervous. What would I tell them? Would I just tell them about their existence on this planet? "It…must be a pure coincidence. I'm just as surprised at the similarity as you girls are!" The ponies shrugged it off, trusting that my answer was correct, and headed downstairs to prepare me for school.

Twilight stayed behind. "Say, Nicole? Can you check out your school library to see if they have that spell book?"

I sighed. "Sorry, Twi. But I have gym class today. And you're only allowed in the library if your special class selected for the day is library." She looked down, letting an 'Oh' escape her lips. "But I'm pretty sure library class is tomorrow, and I'm sure I'll check it out. Promise." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

As we made our way downstairs, the ponies had already gotten my backpack ready for my arrival. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were holding up my coat, and helped me fit my arms through the sleeves. Applejack was carrying one of the backpack straps by her mouth, and wrapped it around my arm, where I pushed through the other one with my own effort. Pinkie Pie stuck a hat onto my head from behind, and Rarity gently wrapped a scarf around my neck, trying not to choke me at all.

"Hey, what's all this winter stuff for?" I asked completely clueless.

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "It's December, and it's below thirty degrees outside. You need it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Girls, you don't have to take this much consideration and pampering for me."

Fluttershy grinned. "Oh no. You took us in, and treated us like family. And why don't we?" That made me think, I am treating them like family, aren't I? And they're returning the love. I've never had this much love given to me ever since Ashley was here and we were a family. Now, I have my own temporary family.

I turned the knob to the front door, but turned back to the ponies. "Girls, I am leaving you here alone, in a human house, and I want you to follow these rules: Do not answer the door or the telephone to _anybody_. I don't want to risk showing yourselves to anybody. Stay inside the house. I want no lost ponies, got that? And watch what you do with the electronics, especially the computer. Some things are too much for you there. You understand?" Of course, they nodded. "Good, I'll see you at two thirty. Bye, girls!" I closed the door behind me, and sighed. What a nice way to wake up.

…

Almost immediately when the doorknob clicked, Rainbow Dash ran into the living room, and kicked back on the couch. "Aw, yeah! Girls we're home alone!"

"Sure, but we do have restrictions and limits." Twilight perfectly understood Nicole's rules. She walked over to the relaxing Pegasus, who grabbed the television remote.

The blank black screen flashed open in a flurry of color. What immediately turned on a local news program. The anchor went on about some local political race.

"Ugh, why are we watching this? Boring!" Rainbow Dash grumbled, clicking a button on the remote.

The next show that came up was on the channel TLC. There were a couple of ladies in a dress shop, selecting a bridal gown. Rarity squealed. "Why this looks interesting. Only they are not paying much attention to the detail, and more to the price. That dress looks clearly machine stitched, and do they mind?"

The other ponies weren't amused. Rainbow Dash clicked onto the next channel, titled The Food Network. Once again, there were a few older ladies making a pie in the form of a s'more. Clicked the remote button. A sports channel popped up, with some football players running on the field, one trying to knock down the other, while the other clenched an odd shaped ball to his chest. Flipped to the next channel. It was a cartoon channel for kids.

Rainbow tried to push on the button the change the station, but the batteries were by now dead. "Aww, we're stuck on this station."

"Shush!" Twilight hissed. "Look what's on the screen…" The ponies hushed in surprise from what they saw on the television. Flying across the screen was a white pegasus, but she also had a horn. Princess Celestia?

"I'm Princess Celestia! Come fly with me!" She sang, her wings flapped as she exited the screen. Two toddler girls came out from nowhere, approaching a toy version of the Goddess of the Sun. One of the girls pressed a large button where her cuitemark was located. Her wings flapped. "My wings are so pretty! Let's fly to the castle in Canterlot!"

Twilight didn't how to react. Why was her teacher on a human television? "Princess Celestia…she knows we're here!"

"Now, how do you know that?" Applejack was curious about her leader being on the screen too, but thought of it nothing more than a simple coincidence.

The unicorn shook her head. "She must know we're here! She knows we're here, and sent out this message to tell us something!"

"What? That her wings are beautiful?" The cyan pegasus sarcastically guessed. "This cannot be her! Plus, she's pink!"

"Princess Celestia had to try a lot of things to reach us, and she finally did!" Twilight ran towards the staircase. "And I'm going to find a way to get back to her. She just might find a way to get us back home!" The climbed the large stairway, with her friends following.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks to all the watchers and spectators. For a being my first ever MLP fanfic, it's going good! Okay, then, see you later!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I wrote this on Sunday, and never got around to finishing it until Friday. Yeah, I'm lazy so much with the reviews! I got like 4 reviews within the first three hours of uploading! So, yeah, conflict is brewing, and so is the adventure. But this chapter has some fluffiness in it too, so I hope you enjoy!

When They Entered My Life

Chapter 4

God, what a brutal day I had, and finally, I was home. Gym class involved nothing but running back and forth to each wall. Worst part is that the female locker room was under maintenance, so it was either use the boy's, or go smelly. So, our poor English teacher was put with a bunch of sweaty girls.

Couldn't get to the library, though. There always seemed to be a class taking place in there, and I didn't want to disturb or get into trouble. In fact, I never like to get in trouble; I'm pretty well behaved in school. Home, that's an entirely different thing.

I turned the knob, and opened the front door. Immediately, I heard Super Smash Brothers Brawl playing in the other room. I always played that game with Ashley, but never beat her once. Though, with the number of levels we fought through, I basically have all the background music engraved into my mind.

Though, Mom doesn't get home for another couple hours. Who's playing this game? The only people here are the ponies. Wait; did they start up the Wii without me? I made my way into the living room to find Pinkie and Rainbow holding the Gamecube controllers the best they could in their hooves, smashing the buttons rapidly. For their first time playing, they weren't bad.

Twilight was on the couch, reading some magazine, of course. Applejack and Rarity found my DSi (which I was pretty sure that it was still in my suitcase.) and taking an endless amount of photos, about taking up my entire memory. And Fluttershy managed to quietly nap in the recliner, with all the noise from the television blasting. In fact, they didn't even see me walk in.

"Hi there, girls." I quietly announced, but it somehow got all the ponies' attention. They all greeted me sweetly. "So, what'd you do while I was gone?"

Rainbow Dash pointed to the Wii console. "This. I pressed a button, and something showed up on the screen. So I pressed a button on this gray thing, and this game showed up."

"This game is so fun! The pink guy is eating everybody! And this blue furry thing is so fast! It's like me and Dashie!" Pinkie Pie was hopping up and down. I did see the similarity between Kirby and Sonic and Pinkie and Dash.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you ponies love it here!" I looked over to Twilight who skimmed through another article. Then, to Fluttershy, who probably woke up when I walked in. "I think we all need to take a bath." They looked up at me in surprise. "Okay. Listen. You girls were in the filthy, sandy backseat of my mom's car for about seven or eight hours, and slept in my room with no air conditioning or atmosphere whatsoever in there. I'd think you need a bath somewhat."

The ponies groaned in defeat after realizing how much they reeked with sweat. Especially with the heater at seventy-three. We all took our time climbing the stairs, and into the easy to find bathroom. I felt like I needed to introduce them to indoor plumbing. "Okay, this is a toilet. Note: It's not a drinking bowl. Okay?" They nodded in understanding, but if they would already know what it was, they'd be laughing. "And this is the tub!" I turned the hot water faucet on, and water came out the spout. This of course amused the ponies.

"My word, how impressive!" Rarity was in awe. Where did the water come from, they wondered.

I smiled and nodded at their curiosity. Now, to test it out. I stuck a finger under the faucet. Ow, that's boiling! I turned the cold-water faucet on. Stuck a finger in. Much better. Our bathtub was very big, about the size of a jacuzzi, so all the ponies could get in at once. Something was missing, though. "How about we turn on some music?" I clicked the power switch on the bathroom and flicked it to my favorite station, 92.5, which always played the best modern hits. And they never lied. Bruno Mars' 'The Lazy Song' started up, and I knew this song by heart.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything,_

_I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like pickin' up my phone,_

_So leave a message at the tone,_

_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

The instant the radio blasted, the ponies, most notably Fluttershy, cowered in surprise. But as they saw me singing along, they saw no harm in it at all. I suck at singing, though. I cannot hit most low notes; yet, my voice cannot hit most high notes. I stay in a pretty limited musical scale. This song was perfect for my voice, cause it never went too low or high; it stayed in the pitch I could reach.

_I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan,_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hands in my pants,_

_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't._

By this point in the song, a few of the ponies tapped their hooves to the neutral beat, some bopped their heads, but they all were smiling at this new genre of music.

_I'm gonna kick my feet up, just chillin in my Snuggie,_

_Turn to MTV so they can Teach Me How to Dougie,_

_Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man._

People say this song is all about me. Which is pretty much true. I've never been energetic or athletic. I never joined any sports or extracurricular activities. I just slummed at home, watching television or surfing online.

_Oh, yes I said it, I said it, I said it cause I can._

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash joined in with me at the second refrain, since they pretty much remembered these words from the first time, and they messed up a couple of times, with some of those hip words.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything._

_I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like picking up my phone,_

_So leave a message at the tone,_

_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything, nothing at all._

This was the best cover version of this song. I couldn't ever imagine myself singing a duet with Pinkie or Rainbow, or even Twilight or Fluttershy when she joined in eventually. After the song was over, everypony got in the bathtub. When scrubbing shampoo through their messy manes, I definitely felt like they were my pets. Except my dogs would always give themselves a bath. Other songs came on the radio too, like Maroon 5's 'Moves like Jagger', which Pinkie Pie mistaken for 'Hooves Like Jagger', which had me rolling with laughter.

After the much needed bath, I tried to dry them off. But they shook themselves dry like a dog, which didn't help that odd simile in my mind either. Afterwards, I was sure of Mom getting home from work soon, so I sent them in my room and turned on Nickelodeon for them to watch.

My prediction was correct, as I instantly heard the front door creak open as my poor hard working mother walked in. I ran down and gave her a hug, and returned it. "So how was your day?"

"Crappy, as usual. Didn't get to see you this morning, cause you had the door closed." She sighed, dropping her purse onto the kitchen counter.

I shrugged. "It was a pretty cold night for me. Plus, I had Baby Titten to keep me warm in bed."

She smiled, and kissed my forehead. "You know how much I can't stand this woman I'm working for? She keeps leaving messages on the machine, _wanting _me to visit her. The only reason why I'm still working for her is because you want one of those 3DS things for Christmas."

"You still haven't gone Christmas shopping yet?" I was stunned with so much shock. Today was only December 16th, and I told her to go shopping at least before our family reunion, which was where we spent our vacation. She never got to it, and now she has like a week to do so.

Mom sighed. "The 3DS is $170, right?" I nodded. "And you want some other things too, right?" I uneasily motioned my hand left and right for a 'Well, yeah, kind of' signal. "Well, then, I still need to save up enough."

"You know, you don't have to buy me the 3DS, if you'd take me to BroNYCon for my birthday, right?" I have been anticipating BroNYCon for several weeks now. It happened to be on January 7th, 11 days before my birthday. One reason to go is that Andrea Libman would be there, who voices Pinkie and Fluttershy (Then again, what's the point to go if I have the real Pinkie and Fluttershy upstairs?). But the main reason being is that I really wanted to go out and meet some real bronies. Bronies are seriously the only community I felt like I belonged and fit in. Plus, the idea of an MLP convention was pretty epic.

Mom rubbed her temples. "Nicole, you know that'd cost more for the three of us to go to New York for a weekend in winter than a video game? Plus, you know you still have school and we have work?"

"Can't I just take a day off? I don't care if I don't have perfect attendance, only geeks get that!" I screamed. Oh, god, here we go again.

"I'm done with this conversation, I don't want to discuss more of it." She flipped on her laptop, and tuned into her Facebook game of Texas Hold'Em Poker.

I sheepishly looked over at my mother. "You know, they're having an Equestrian Hold'Em Poker competition at BroNYCon?"

She glared at me. "Go. Now." I groaned, and stared up at the ceiling. I should get the ponies something to eat, if they hadn't gotten something while I was gone. I grabbed a box of these fish shaped crackers, and headed up the stairs to my room.

…

The girls weren't watching Nickelodeon when I came back up, but it was the Disney Channel. Oh, no, if they _can _control the television, I better block the Hub channel. Fish Hooks was on, another one of the shows I actually can stand for some reason. I know a ton of people who say it's crap, but I like it somehow. The humor is much like mine, and I'm often random.

I carried up my backpack also, so I could finally get started on studying for that Math test in a couple of days. So, I dropped the backpack on the bed, almost tripping on the ponies, lying in front of the TV on the floor. Remembering the fish crackers, I located their food bowls, and dispensed it into their bowls. They noticed the food, and charged to them, ready to taste their dinner (along with some tap water I gathered, and placed in a cup next to the 'eating station').

With a sigh of relief, I pulled out the thick, 800-page Math textbook out, and turned to the desired page. Distributive property. Easy, only I'm not good with multiplying decimals. I'm pretty old to not know how to do this, but I never got it when I was younger.

Twilight saw me struggling with my problems. "Hey, do you need some help with your Math?"

"You can help me with this?" I whispered, barely audible. Twilight Sparkle was offering to be my tutor? As my mental insanity was bad enough.

She walked over to my paper, and glanced down at it. "The Distributive property of multiplication? Oh sure. I certainly know how to do this." I was pretty excited to work with her, since she did look like the pony for the job. And she was, I went through all the practice problems in no time flat, and she summed it up pretty easily for me to understand.

When I was done packing up all my things, Rainbow Dash, of all ponies, turned on my room's radio. Instead of 92.5 coming on, Mix 94.1 started up, and from this time of year, I knew this was the Christmas music station. The song started off describing a lot of Christmas' distinct characteristics, like candy canes, and tall trees, and caring for loved ones. From the looks on everypony's face, they were utterly clueless.

"What? You don't have Christmas back in Equestria?" I asked. The ponies shook their heads. I wouldn't think they'd identify it as Christmas, since their Halloween was Nightmare Night.

Applejack shook her head. "Ah've never heard of this here Christmas. What 'sit like?" She asked.

I couldn't help but laugh. I've never had to describe my most favorite holiday to any being ever. "What is Christmas? Well, think of it a time of the year where you can put all your anger behind you, and bring out all the happiness. We get school out, bake tons of sweet candy and cookies, and are given presents. But really, that's not exactly why I love Christmas."

"How can that _not _be why? It's candy and presents!" Pinkie Pie couldn't believe one word I was saying.

I looked down and back up. "Ashley gets out of college in a couple of days, and we can be a family. That's what I like. Just so the four of us can be a family. Other than that, we all fight. Before then, we had great times. Now, it's all fallen apart."

Pinkie Pie walked over to me. "Aren't we your family for now?" I was taken back. Not only am I realizing this connection, but the ponies themselves. I felt myself lay an elbow on the desk, and rested my head onto my palm.

"Yeah, I guess you girls are." I sighed, closed my textbook, and crawled down on the floor. I wrapped my arm around each and everyone of them. I'm taking them in, and taking care of them. Now, I'm responsible to keeping them in good hands until they make back home safely. I've been anticipating their departure ever since they arrived, and everyday it gets harder and harder to believe.

A/N: Christmas with ponies! I may be the first author to start this year about writing a pony Christmas. So, yeah. The next chapter will arrive faster than this. I've just been pretty busy this week. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Some Christmas things for you! If you think this is just another fluffy chapter, think again. This is where most of the conflict and future adventure forms. But, if you're all ready for Christmas like I am, you're in luck. Hopefully, I can stay on the first page of this category, and get some reviews. Hope you enjoy this!

When They Entered My Life

Chapter 5

I immediately jumped on my bicycle after school; my pockets were clinging from the money within. I find it strange that I decide to ride my bike in a snowy Ohio December. But, I don't have a driver's license, and I don't walk. Finally, Christmas Break had started, 3 days till Christmas, and I had a good 2 weeks off from school. Just before, we had a small party, with snacks and even a Christmas themed movie to watch. You had the option to dress in your pajamas to school, but I passed; it seemed to 'Elementary School' to me, since I did that back then.

In my pocket, I had saved up about thirty dollars, either from allowances or kids paying for my drawings. I normally just drew my fellow peers in a unique cartoon style. It started as doodles in my notebooks, then to students paying five dollars for me drawing them. It's quite a business I'm working. With all the money, I was going to make the ponies' first Christmas a good one.

My first stop was at the dollar store. It's pretty old, but all their stuff is cheap, so that's why I always get my simple necessities there. First thing I saw in the window was a miniature tree, about three feet tall, for only a couple dollars. So, I snatched it up as I walked in the door. I than thought I needed something to decorate the tree, didn't I? So, I picked up a box of simple multicolored lights, for two bucks. There were some ornaments of reindeer and sleighs, which were a couple of cents each. Finally, a perfectly sized metal star, $1.50.

With only fifteen or twenty dollars left, I decided to get them gifts, too. Rushing to the toy section, there were quite a variety of tiny, plastic toys. Most of them were outdated, though; so outdated, that there were G3 ponies. I pretty much understood their personalities so well, that I was out of those isles within ten minutes. I had a couple of gifts back home I would be willing to give them, too.

I walked up to the cash register, with the middle aged man standing there, as usual. I came here enough that everyone there knows my name. As I loaded everything onto the counter, the male asked a dreaded question that I wasn't prepared for.

"So…who are you buying these for?"

My eyes started to dart everywhere; trying to comprehend an answer. "I'm buying these for my family." I stated. Actually, for a lie, it was basically true. As soon as I said that, I clutched my bags, and made my way outside. After stuffing my bags in my backpack, I zipped on my bike to my destination.

…

When I finally made my way to the front door, after storing the bicycle in the garage, I could practically hear the giggling fillies from out here. Smiling, I turned the knob. As soon as I heard the cackling from the living room, I assumed they were watching Spongebob or Fish Hooks, or just some cartoon. Then, I heard the announcer from the transitional bumper call out. "We'll be right back, on The Hub!"

Oh no. Oh, god, no. I darted into the main room in the house, and instantly located the mares on the couch. "Girls…what are you watching here?"

They saw the fear in my tone, which might of frightened them a bit. "W-we're just watching this show called 'Pound Puppies'." Fluttershy barely whispered. "I think it's kind of funny." I exhaled greatly. Thank god it wasn't My Little Pony. Though, I should've been more cautious. What if MLP happened to be up next, or a commercial was to show up.

"I know you girls like this, but you just can't watch it" It hurt to get those words out, but I managed to, and change the station to some other kid network.

I could just see the hurt in their eyes. "And why can't we? It seems appropriate to me." Twilight shrugged. Small utterances left my mouth, since I couldn't quite find the words to use.

Finally, I thought of a reasonable answer. "There's just some shows on this channel I don't like you watching. On Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network, I turn it off early, so you don't get the bad shows, okay?" They nodded. "Now, I've got to get some work done privately upstairs for a while. Mom won't get back till six, so you girls can just sit here and watch some television prefect for you."

"Okie, dokie, lokie, Nicole!" Pinkie Pie beamed, then to tune away from me and transfer her entire attention to the cartoon now playing. I grinned at her, and turned to make my way back upstairs, with the bag of presents at my side. Yep, they're my family, all right.

…

I spent the majority of my first afternoon of vacation upstairs, patiently covering all the selected goodies for my little ponies in red and green wrapping paper. I suck at this, but in the end, I believe I did a good job. Picking up a permanent marker, I scribbled all the mares' names on their specific present. Sometimes, I'd forget if this was one's gift or the other, so I had to make a sneak peek inside the paper to make sure. Afterwards, I set up the lovely Christmas tree in a corner of my room, it standing tall and proud. Remembering the assorted decorations, I took the time to locate a proper spot for that desired ornament to go. It took a while, but it looked pretty proper. I saved the star for the ponies to put up, since it may their last Christmas ever, and certainly not mine. Grabbing a small blanket, I wrapped it around the base of the tree, and carefully rested the boxes underneath.

By then, it was about five o'clock. Around here, by that time, it's already dark. Swiftly making it towards the door and turning the radio on to 94.1 in one solid motion, I stuck my head over the banister. "Girls! Come up here, I have something to show you!" I shouted in anticipation.

When each of the ponies heard them being called, they bolted up the stairs, excited to see what was awaiting them in my bedroom. As opened the door to their own personal wonderland, they were not disappointed. The small tree stood in its place with its own flare. The music playing had an essence of sleigh bells in the background. I could see all the beauty of it glistening in their large eyes.

"What 'en the hay is this?" Applejack questioned, having no clue what may be going on right before her.

I couldn't keep all the happiness bottled up inside of me remain there forever. I calmed down with a small exhale. "Girls…Merry Christmas"

I crawled over to the small tree, since I had found myself fall onto my knees at some point. The fillies followed me, small gasps escaping when they saw every last detail, but in the poor lighting. Instantly remembering, I slowly and dramatically took the plug and gently clicked it in the electrical outlet. With that, the tiny specs of light in the tree illuminated, and exposed its true color inside.

The lights had, however, also exposed the small gifts underneath. "Ooh! It's the presents!" The pink earth pony shrieked, about diving into the bounty of shiny boxes.

"Not yet, Pinkie Pie!" I simply laid a hand over her chest to stop her in her place. "We don't open these until Sunday, Christmas Day. It's tradition to wait until that day to open these. It's always been."

Pinkie groaned. "Aww! It's going to take forever until it's Sunday! How long, again?"

We all laughed with her curiosity.

Rainbow Dash, who had been shaking her presents, trying to identify it, turned her head to her pink friend. "It's only Thursday! It can't be that long!"

"I still have one thing to cover." I reached into my backpack, and pulled out the scrap of metal in the shape of a star. "Who wants to put the star at the top of the tree?" A large amount of hooves went up like rockets. "Alright, then. How about everypony helps me put it at the top?" Cheers erupted in pure happiness. The unicorn ponies, earth ponies, and myself stationed ourselves on the floor, holding up each of the ends of the star. While the other two pegasi waited for us to hold up the star high enough so they could grab an end, to place it carefully on the tip top of the tree. It successfully went on, and we just stood back to observe in its beauty. The ponies in awe, myself in pure joy. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up, but I couldn't remove it; it was stuck in that smile. I cannot remember the last time I smiled this much. All I can say is: they _are _my family now. I've really token care of them to the point where I could call them my children or pets. But just as long as they are happy Sunday, I'll remain happy Sunday.

A/N: Where's the conflict, you may ask? Well, I'm planning to have actual Christmas Day in the next chapter, when I had planned on it being in this one. But that'd be too much content for one chapter. I've also just reached over 10,000 words for this story! This is the longest story I've ever written, though, it's not a one shot. Okay, I'll see you next time! Please review! And I say PLEASE.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: God, I haven't updated since last Saturday! That's because school has been keeping me occupied with such lousy lessons, like Distributive Property (which is actually what I'm learning, as that's why I used it in last chapter). I'm also working on a video project for the Lauren Faust collab, and I must record every brony at school wishing Lauren the best of luck, which will be a lot, since I've suckered about 40% of my grading level to watching MLP. So, I've been up to eleven or twelve every night, putting together audio and photos together. It should be out by next week. Now, here's some more Christmas, but the end reveals some foreshadowing. Hope you enjoy this!

When They Entered My Life

Chapter 6

After sitting through several Christmas specials with the ponies upstairs, I heard that blessed knock at the door. After warning them to stay up in my room, I dashed down the stairs to the front door. By now, the figure of my older sister was standing there. Ashley was wearing a long sleeved leather jacket over her interior fur vest. She was wearing blue jeans and white Nikes, which she always wore, even in summer. Mom and Dad were already at the door, greeting her. We haven't seen her since at least Thanksgiving.

"So, how has college been this semester?" Mom asked. Ashley shrugged; I wouldn't doubt she'd be doing excellent, she's been a straight A student since Kindergarten!

Finally, she spoke up. "It's alright, I guess. Starting to get a C- in Biology, and we have to study like every bone in the human body. Other than that, I think I'm doing fine." She finally spotted me on the staircase. "Yo, Bones. Get over here!" I did as I was told, and finished my route down the staircase, and into her arms in a tight embrace. "Now, how have you been in school?"

Dad smiled. "She's been getting good grades like you, Woody." We always used to call her that, for some weird reason I don't recall why. "She just got an A+ on a Math test of the Distributive Property. I think she studied pretty hard for that."

"Dang, Nicole, if you needed help studying for Math, you could've asked me." Ashley swung her arms back and forth, with me still stuck in them.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I think I did a good job by myself, for once without your help." When she was here, I always used her for my homework, and most of the time, got all the answers right out of her.

"So, where am I supposed to sleep for the weekend?" Ashley asked, finally letting go of me, where I barely fell to the floor.

"Well, I suppose you could sleep in Nicole's room for now." Mom piped up. I felt a gasp escape from me. Crap.

I immediately bolted up from the cold ground. "No, she can't sleep in my room! Why can't she just sleep in her old one? We still have the blowup mattress, right?" Mom raised a brow at me, and sighed.

"I suppose so." My mother drabbled on. "But I thought you would've been thrilled to share a room with her." I would've been pretty pleased to share a room with my sister. Though, not if I picked up six cartoon ponies in Virginia and hoarded them in my room for almost a week.

"Heh," She scoffed. "All she would really do is wake me at ten tomorrow morning with all her 'My Little Pony' crap."

I shook my head both smartly and smirky. "First off, it's going to be Christmas Eve tomorrow, and they do not show new episodes ever on holidays, no show has that I've known of. Second, I wouldn't really have you sit through a show you wouldn't want to." Damn, I'm a nice person, I thought.

…

Christmas Eve finally rolled around, and everypony was as excited as ever. Even Twilight, who has mostly been trying (and I emphasize 'trying') to Google search some returning spells since they learned how to use the Internet (under my supervision, of course).

I blocked The Hub with the parental block the night before, to my parents' surprise. After the many close calls, I decided to call it quits and get it done already. I also deleted about every pony related picture, sound file, or AVI video on both of my computers (this including my laptop and my _large _home computer).

With our family, Christmas Eve was going to be at my aunt's house this year instead of mine. There, we open presents from other family, eat traditional recipes that seems like they were passed down since like 100 years ago, and just plain out socialize. I have two younger cousins (one of them female, one of them actually male) that I've converted into bronies already. So, at least I have _some _IRL bronies out there when some schoolmates aren't available.

And because we had to leave, I had to trust the ponies home alone again. I haven't had them stay alone since Christmas Break started, and especially before I bought their gifts. So, I was little on my toes if they try to sneak a peek at what they're getting. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they actually did, since it was their first ever Christmas, and curiosity got the best of them. That made me _really _reassure the mares to be on their best behavior. Luckily, they all told me that they had it all under control. So I trusted them, as I should've in the first place.

I threw on all my winter clothing in a hurry to catch up with Dad in the car, which was about ready to pull out of the driveway with me taking too long. After buckling the safety belt, harnessing me to the back of the seat, I stared back at the glowing window of my room, hoping that whatever the ponies were doing up stairs was not any trouble.

…

Rainbow Dash groaned. "Now, what are we supposed to do?" After only ten minutes of being left isolated in the empty bedroom with nothing more than a bed, computer, and TV, every bit of entertainment was removed.

"I'm not really sure, Dash," Twilight carefully tapped a key to the computer with the tip of her hoof, trying not to smash every button surrounding. "But right now, I'm trying to find a simple way back home." Even though the care they were given was very luxurious, the unicorn was just anxious to get back home, to her simple library in Ponyville. Well, Earth was a nice place to stay and all, and thank Celestia that they had found Nicole when they did, but she was worried for Spike, and everything she accidentally left home after her surprise departure.

By now, Rarity had set herself a little area for herself on the bed, with some thick, fleece blankets under her body, and some latest entertainment magazines, from which some names present were not familiar with her. "I beg to differ. Twilight, why would you like to go back to Equestria, with the royalties that are being generously provided for us?"

"Yes," Fluttershy quietly piped in. "I like living here. Nicole is just so…nice. I trust her." She, of course, was nervous when she first arrived, but grown accustomed to everything around her.

A fit of giggles came from in front of the television, from a miniature pink filly. "Oh, Twilight, how can you _not _like it here? Look at the TV! There's these two boys building large buildings and stuff, and they never get in trouble! It's hysterical!" Her snickering continued from just the thoughts of the cartoon.

The purple mare groaned in slight frustration. "So, what your saying is that you'd _not _want to go back? To your family, your homes, your real lives?"

"I agree wit' you too, Twi," Applejack had been approaching her slowly. "Ah've been wonderin' on how Sweet Apple Acres is going on wit' out me. Little Applebloom, an' Big Mac, an' Granny Smith. An' all the townsfolk ought'a be worried for all of us." She paused for a short second. "As much as 'ah like it here. Wit' all the fancy technology, an' foods, an' just all the love an' care Nicole has been givin' us."

This sudden realization brought Twilight herself into thoughts. "Nicole has provided us with so much, hasn't she? I mean, we both are entirely different, different species, different origin. But, to me, she seemed pretty calm when she first encountered us. Well, she was pretty freaked out. But, it seemed like she's seen us once before, and is used to our appearance."

The other ponies looked over to their friend, when she continued her lecture. "If she wasn't fond of us, she just might've not even taken us into her vehicle. But she does care for us. And she has shown that." She clicked on the red X on her web page, along with all the information given. She decided to put that aside; Equestria can wait. Especially after spending her first Christmas with her new accustomed family on Earth.

…

When coming home from my aunt's house, I was blessed to find no tearing at the wrapped presents under the tree, but to find six beaming ponies happily greet me at the bedroom door. Our family Christmas was all right, I guess. My grandma got me a few DS games, which were no more modern than 2007. My aunt Jessica bought me a new comfy desk chair for my room's home computer. But what I was pretty gleeful for was that my aunt Sheryl actually went out and got me a few My Little Pony toys. Mom was not entirely onboard with this, but she was pleased with seeing me happy. Though, I had to bury them deep into my handbag, so none of my ponies could ever find them.

After a brutal night of anticipated sleep, it was now a reasonable time to wake up my parents in the morning to open my presents. I've been wondering how my gift's value would be, since Mom bought herself both a remote start for her Trail Blazer, and a colored printer for a her laptop the month before. She claims they're for the entire family to use, but she never really lets me touch her laptop, let alone her printer.

Before then, it was only 5:30 or 6:00, so I decided to quietly wake up the little ponies. I could tell Pinkie had a hard time falling asleep, with a smaller Santa-type hat tucked onto her head, and shutting her eyes as tight as they could go, attempting to find out if she would drift off faster if it worked. It didn't. So, with the mention of a 'Wake up, My Little Ponies. Merry Christmas.' Pinkie about bursted into the air with excitement. I quickly reached over to her muzzle, and held it shut, trying to keep her quiet and not to wake up my parents.

Within the next few minutes, everypony woke up, and was surrounding the tree, which Fluttershy had the courtesy of plugging in all the lights. I thought it looked beautiful a couple days ago, but now, it was breathtaking. Rainbow Dash, by now, had all of her gifts in her lap; ready to tear open all the colorful wrapping I took the time to wrap. Twilight, however, was sitting back on the bed with me, waiting for the large herd of girls to clear the base of the tree, so she can make her own way to her presents.

Applejack got some miniature farming tools, for sand boxes, which I have one down in the basement for when my littler cousins come, and one of those squishy things you put in water, and they grow into an animal. Rarity got a small girly purse filled with makeup for kids, but I could tell she really appreciated them. Fluttershy got 2 or 3 stuffed animals, which she hugged to her chest for basically the rest of the day. Rainbow Dash got a new Wii game for her to play when she's here (For a video game, it was only about $10). And Pinkie Pie got some more little assorted toys, like puppets and dolls to play with.

Finally, Twilight's presents remained. I brought them over, and set them in her lap to tear open herself. The first gift was a small square box, wrapped up in red and green ribbon. As she took off the lid, what showed was a rubbery necklace, with a hand-carved whale tail charm.

At first I could tell she was confused from the look of it. "Ooh. This is…pretty, Nicole. Where'd you get it?" I sighed. I saw this explanation coming. She didn't know why I choose it for her. I prepared myself.

"This necklace is more important than you may think." I took in a small gulp. "Last summer, our family of four went to Florida for vacation. Stayed at our grandmother's trailer instead of a hotel. While there, we had a very fun time together as a family. One of our destinations was a theme park called 'Sea World', which was like a large aquarium filled with fish. That's where I purchased this." My eyes started fluttering, avoiding any tears escaping. "Turns out that was the last vacation we'd go on as a family as a whole. It really represents family to me, and I'm passing it down to this family too."

I picked up the necklace out of the packaging, and carefully placed it around her neck. It sat there, assembled perfectly, looking back at me, staring at my expression. Twilight looked down at it, and smiled just from the sight of it. She looked back up at me, and whispered. "Wow, this is an honor…Thanks, Nicole…"

A happy sigh escaped me, as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. After about a few seconds, it was time to move onto the next gift. She gripped her teeth at the edge of the paper, and took a large rip down the side. From this move, she moved all the remaining wrappings away. She was speechless.

What laid her lap now was the book titled 'Teleportation Spells and Trickery'.

"How'd you get this?" She beamed, anxiously skimming through all the pages with her horn, which was the first time I recalled seeing her magic in action in our world.

"Well, our school library was having a bit of a Book Sale, and by the time I got there, everything was gone but this. So the librarian gave it to me for free." I merely grinned at the enthusiasm given by the unicorn. "Merry Christmas, My Little Ponies.." Now that Twilight has her spellbook, they could go back to Equestria at anytime now. That thought never hit me at that moment; I was to overjoyed from the sights of the fillies playing with their presents. But now that I look back on it, I would've just waited to give her the book for a while, I can't bare to see them go. Not at a time like this. But sadly, I just might.

…

I can't believe of what I did that night. When all the girls were asleep, after a day full of fun, I did something I really haven't done since they arrived: I went on Microsoft Word. The main reason why I ever use this tool was to type fan fictions. Now, I was on here, to do something that really got to me.

I viewed the blinking black line on the first space. I cried a silent weep, and clicked at the keys.

"Dear My Little Ponies,

This is the hardest thing I will ever have myself to do. But I just cannot live with you anymore. I still love you all. But I can't keep you forever, or at least until you figure a way back to Ponyville. These past few weeks have been the greatest of my life, but I'm afraid they can't last forever. With this note, I provide some cereal, juice boxes, and blankets. I'm leaving you here for a reason: I just can't take care of you. And I want you to stay as safe as possible without me. Please don't remember me as a backstabbing fiend, but as a helpful companion that got you this far. It was fun, and I regret this, but I really need to move on, and you do too.

Sincerely,

Nicole Bones."

By now I was in complete tears; it was very painful for me. I feel like a monster. I seriously took them in and pretended to care for them, then to just drop them off in some alley outside of town? In Pinkie Pie's words, I'm a 'Meanie MeanPants', a major one. But it had to be done. My personal printer is luckily quiet, and it didn't wake up one of the mares. As I looked back at the paper's text, I shook my head. No, Nicole, I thought. It has to be done. No doubts about it. I placed it in the bottom of a cardboard box, then to bury it in blankets and food. Then, I looked back at my bed. Instead of being in their individual stations on the floor, they were curled up on mine; similar to the first night they got here. That brought me to set aside the box, and place it in my closet. A few more days with ponies won't hurt, right? It certainly won't hurt me.

A/N: Oh noes! I wonder what will happen next! Well, you're just going to have to wait until next chapter, which if it's not uploaded before Wednesday, it will Friday. And that's a promise!


End file.
